An example of a conventional cleaning device is shown in FIG. 1. This cleaning device 1 includes a cleaning cloth 6 such as a non-woven fabric cloth that is wound on the surface of a holding sheet 2 and is fixed by fixing members 5 such as screws to a surface 4 opposite a cleaning surface 3. A support arm 7 is fitted to the surface 4 of the holding plate 2 through pivot 8 for pivotally supporting it relative to the holding plate 2. Therefore, even when the angle of the support arm 7 changes, the cleaning surface 3 of the cleaning cloth 6 always keeps contact with the surface to be cleaned. When the support arm 7 is moved back and forth, dust and the like is entrapped between the fibers of the cleaning cloth 6 and are thus removed from the surface to be cleaned.
In such a cleaning device according to the prior art, however, the size of dust entrapped between the fibers of the cleaning cloth is limited, and dust and sand having sizes exceeding a predetermined size cannot be removed from the surface to be cleaned using the cleaning device. The present invention is directed to solving such a problem, and to providing a cleaning device capable of reliably removing not only small dust but also dust and sand having sizes exceeding a predetermined size from the surface to be cleaned.